¿Por qué tu?
by kiyoya
Summary: Hibari Kyoya e pregunta porque le permite ciertas atribuciones a Yamamoto


¿Por qué tu?

El amor es un sentimiento de los débiles, yo jamás me enamorare, eso es lo que siempre creí, pero ahora ¿Por qué tú? Si, por que tu te metiste a mi vida casi a la fuerza y lo cambiaste todo dentro de mí?….. Eso era lo que Hibari Kyoya se preguntaba muchas veces cada vez que veía a cierto herbívoro beisbolista, si exactamente… quien otro podría ser que Yamamoto Takeshi.

Algunos acontecimientos anteriormente ocurridos fueron los que hicieron que Hibari estuviera ahora así, algunos pequeños detalles hicieron que se sintiera incomodo cada vez que estaba cercas de él….

_**¿Por qué tu actitud tan positiva que antes me resultaba molesta ahora no lo es tanto?**_ Y es que cada vez que Hibari estaba molesto llegaba ese herbívoro de sorpresa y lo abrazaba sin su consentimiento diciéndole que se tranquilizara que todo iba a solucionarse que no había necesidad de usar la violencia, definitivamente ese herbívoro era demasiado estúpido o valiente (¿) al tomarse tantas confianzas con el y lo peor era que en vez de golpearlo como debía ser tan solo se limitaba a decirle que no lo estuviera molestando….

_**¿Por qué esa estúpida sonrisa tuya hace que mi corazón se acelere tanto? **_Siempre que había reuniones o se encontraban en la escuela casualmente, Yamamoto lo saludaba alegremente regalando una de sus hermosas sonrisas lo que hacía que Hibari por alguna razón se sintiera extraño y confundido, ¿por que es que me miras así? ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta con quien hablas? Se preguntaba mentalmente cada vez que lo veía hacer ese gesto con el

_**¿Por qué a pesar de que soy detestable eres amable conmigo?**_

-Yo Hibari!- saludaba un alegre Yamamoto

-u_ú Que es lo que quieres Yamamoto Takeshi? –decía un Hibari algo molesto-

-Hahaha ^^ como siempre eres muy divertido Hibari, a que viene esa cara de enojo?

-Me molestas … eso es todo –dijo en un tono neutro-

-Haha ^^ Hibari pero si yo no te he hecho nada para molestarte, además deberías quitar esa expresión de tu rostro te verías mas lindo sonriendo –Dijo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso-

- Tsk è_e date por muerto Yamamoto Takeshi! –Dijo sacando sus tonfas-

Hey Hibari tranquilo! Haha solo era una pequeña broma! –Dijo Yamamoto poniendo sus manos sobre las tonfas de Hibari-

-Pues tus bromas no me parecen divertidas así que mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta por no haberte golpeado-

-Hahaha ^^ Bien, entonces te veré luego Hibari! –Dijo Yamamoto dispuesto a irse pero sin antes darle fugazmente un beso en la mejilla a Hibari-

-Tsk è.e maldito Herbívoro… - Ahí se quedo Hibari viendo como la silueta del beisbolista se alejaba, tocándose la mejilla que había sido besada anteriormente….

_**¿Por qué permití que tus manos me tocaran?**_

Así es… porque te permití tomarte esa confianza conmigo? Tal vez fue por la espontaneidad del momento… No, no fue por eso … te lo permití porque realmente quería que lo hicieras, pero que patético soy al decir y pensar todo esto, como es posible que un herbívoro como tu invadiera mis pensamientos y sobretodo que causas tantas cosas dentro de mí

Recuerdo cuando no solo me abrazaste aquel día si no que estabas apunto de hacer algo más…. Yo estaba furioso con algunos herbívoros e iba a morderlos hasta la muerte pero entonces tu llegaste como siempre de improviso rodeándome por la cintura para así evitar que golpeara a esos herbívoros pero esta vez fue diferente ya que cuando corrieron esos chicos no me soltaste inmediatamente, al contrario apretaste mas el agarre con un brazo mientras el otro iba subiendo y con tu mano tocaste mi mejilla, clavando tus ojos color marrón en los míos, ibas acercándote peligrosamente a mi rostro y fue allí cuando reaccione apartándote bruscamente saliendo deprisa sin mirarte…

_**¿Por qué permití que tus labios me besaran?**_

Me encontraba como siempre en la azotea de la Escuela descansando, las clases habían terminado ya así que ya no debía haber nadie rondar los alrededores… al menos eso creía hasta que la puerta que conducía hacia donde yo estaba se abrió dejando ver tu rostro sonriendo como siempre…

-Que es lo que quieres? – te pregunté algo molesto

-Haha ^^ Solo venía a saludarte Hibari antes de irme a casa! – dijiste en un tono relajado

-Hum u_ú no tenías porque hacerlo Yamamoto Takeshi, no necesito que vengas a despedirte de mí- te dije tratando de no mirarte a los ojos

-Tal vez tu no tenías necesidad Hibari pero yo sí, no podía irme sin antes ver tu rostro por ultima vez ^^ - me dijiste con una gran sonrisa, entonces no pude evitar mirarte y quedarme sin decir nada, tan solo me quede ahí inmóvil viendo como poco a poco ibas acercándote a mí hasta que me acorralaste sobre la maya que rodeaba a la azotea posando ambas manos a un lado de mi rostro, no se porque pero en ese momento las ganas que tenía de golpearte se fueron y solo cerré los ojos, instantes después sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos para ver de que se trataba, fue entonces que pude ver que eran tus labios sobre los míos esa calidez que sentía, no te aparte por hacer eso al contrario mis manos rodearon tu cuello haciendo que el contacto se hiciera mas profundo para así separarnos cuando el aire ya no nos alcanzó, te alejaste lentamente pero no demasiado quedando frente a frente, sonreíste aun mas felizmente al ver que mi rostro estaba sonrojado y me diste un corto beso que no me molestó al contrario deseaba que lo hicieras, te despediste de mí diciendo: Mañana Nos vemos Hibari posteriormente te vi salir por la puerta dejándome completamente desconcertado y hecho un mar de sentimientos extraños albergando mi cuerpo.

_**¿Por qué te permito tomar mi cuerpo? **_

A partir del momento en que me besaste por primera vez ya nada me importo y tu seguías besando cada vez que querías y yo te correspondía de la misma manera por que descubrí que eso me gustaba y me hacía sentir bastante bien, después no eran solo besos…. Comenzaban las caricias en mi cuerpo, tus manos lo recorrían lentamente como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro de mí, lo hacías de una manera en la que me era difícil poder ahogar mis gemidos, tus labios, tus manos, tu voz …. Todo eso es tan adictivo para mí, fuiste despojándome de mi ropa lentamente y yo despojándote de la tuya hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos, me besaste dulcemente, susurraste un _**Todo estará bien Hibari… **_Y comenzaste a penetrarme lentamente sacándome un par de lágrimas que lamiste con tu lengua de manera dulce, empezaste con embestidas lentas y tortuosas que me llenaban de placer haciéndome gemir sin pudor, pero yo quería sentir mas de ti así que comencé a moverme yo mismo para acelerar el ritmo fue entonces que captaste lo que quería, te moviste con un ritmo mas rápido que me hacia volver loco ya que llegabas hasta un punto que me llenaba de mucho placer, Estuvimos asi por un tiempo hasta que no pude mas y me corrí en medio de nuestros cuerpos, poco después tu te viniste en mi interior soltando un ronco gemido luego caíste rendido sobre mi pecho.

Después de todo lo ocurrido me puse a reflexionar… ¿Por qué solo a ti te había permitido llegar tan lejos? Te miré por unos segundos, ahí estabas aún abrazado a mi cuerpo, sonriéndome como solo tu lo sabes hacer… Entonces obtuve la respuesta a todos mis cuestionamientos…

_**¿Por qué tú Yamamoto Takeshi?**_

-Hm –Sonreí de medio lado y te abracé. Y porque no habrías de ser tú…. Después de todo fue de ti de quien me enamoré.


End file.
